


Zaļā krāsa

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Un viņa cer, ka viņš beidzot sapratīs, ko tas nozīmē, un sapratīs viņas dzīvi – pavadītu zem zaļās krāsas.





	Zaļā krāsa

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Morvidra  
> Sazināšanās caur Fictionalley.org Privātajām ziņām  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/morvidra/ALIG01a.html

Zaļā krāsa bija pirmā, ko Alise pamanīja atvērusi acis. Zaļās koku lapas likās smaidīja viņai pretī un sveica šajā brīnumainajā pasaulē, un zaļo sūnu paklājs zem viņas ietina savā samtainajā mīkstumā un siltumā. Vecmāte sacīja Alises mātei, ka nekad neesot redzējusi tik možu bērnu tik drīz pēc dzimšanas. Tas jau izskatoties pēc tā, ka tas bērns apzinoties un uztverot to kas notiek ap viņu, un atzīstot to par labu esot, viņa sacīja.

Un Alise gulēja smaidot pretī augiem, kas ielenca viņu, un puķes nolieca savas galvas, godinot jaundzimušo karalieni.

Zaļā krāsa bija Alises guļamistabas krāsa viņas bērnībā. Kokas, kas auga aiz loga (viņas mīlošā tēva iestādīts viņas dzimšanas dienā) jau sen bija iezīmējis paklāju istabā ar savu zaru un lapu rakstiem, ar gaismas stariem un ēnu rēgiem, un, kad viņa atlaidās uz tā, viņa varēja iedomāties ka atrodas dziļi mežā un skatās uz koku lapotnes ņirboņu kas aizsedz mūžam mainīgās debesis. Garšaugi auga podos uz palodzēm, timiāns, mārsils un maurlociņš, un naudrādis stīgoja gar sienām. Un kad tie paaugās, tos izstādīja lielajā dārzā pie mājas sāniem, blakus viņas mātes audzētajiem stādiem.

Un Alises augi stiepās pret sauli ātrāk un augstāk kā jebkuri citi, taču vienmēr tie griezās pret istabu, tur kur dzīvoja viņu īstā saule.

Zaļā krāsā bija tinte Cūkkārpas ielūguma vēstulei, ko Alise saņēma savā vienpadsmitajā dzīves vasarā. Viņas māte tik aizrautīgi runāja par došanos iepirkt drēbes, katliņus un zizli, un arī Alise sapņaini smaidīja un cerēja, ka arī skolā būs viņas mīļotie augi ar ko dzīvot kopā. Viņa pateica ardievas dārza augiem todien, kad devās prom, un viņi maigi pieskārās viņas vaigam ar savām lapām, kā saprotot ka viņu dzīves saule nu noriet un iestājas ziemas spelgonis.

Un Alise skatījās uz Londonas ielām un no visas sirds cerēja, ka Cūkkārpā viņa jutīsies labāk kā šeit.

Zaļā krāsa valdīja Alises herboloģijas stundās, kad viņa strādāja šaurajās siltumnīcās, un augi spiedās klāt viņai kad viņa tur apguva zinības. Profesore Asnīte izkopa meitenes talantu kā tādu jaunu slaidu kociņu, barojot un aplaistot viņas zinību augu viņas dabas dotā auglīgā talanta augsnē. Trešajā mācību gadā Alise jau strādāja ar augiem, kas tālu pārsniedza SLIMu līmeni, un pēc stundām un brīvdienās palika palīdzēt Profesorei speciālos projektos. Viņas maigā balss un mierinošais pieskāriens nomierināja pat visnegantākos augus, un tieši viņu pasauca palīgos, kad piektajā mācību gadā skolas teritorijā iestādīja Vālējošo Vītolu.

Un Alise glāstīja izmisumā un bailēs mētājošos koka stumbru, līdz tas nomierinājās un atslāba, un pie sevis domāja ka nekad nav jutusies laimīgāk.

Zaļā krāsa bija krāsa, ko valkāja Slīdeņu zēns, kuru Alise kopa savā sestajā mācību gadā. Negadījums mikstūrās bija pārvērtis viņa matus pavasara pirmo dzinumu krāsā, lai gan dabiskā brūnā bija saskatāma pie matu saknēm, un Alise sacīja ka tie viņai atgādina krokusu sīpolu dzinumus, kurus tie dzen ārā no zemes vēl pirms ir nokusis pēdējais sniegs. Viņš smējās un sacīja, ka vienmēr esot zinājis - galva viņam ir kā tāds liels sīpols. Kad viņš togad pabeidza skolu, viņš lūdza viņai atļauju turpināt sarakstīties, un viņa piekrita, negaidījusi ka zēns no zaļā torņa varētu vēlēties uzturēt draudzību ar viņu.

Un Alise bija aizņemta tovasar, un pūces šaudījās šurpu un turpu ar vēstulēm, un dažu dienu augi ārpusē veltīgi gaidīja savu saimnieci.

Zaļā krāsā bija arī Tumšā Zīme, kas, tuvojoties Alises izlaidumam, sāka parādīties arvien biežāk. Pa gaiteņiem skanēja klusi čuksti par jauna Tumsas Pavēlnieka nākšanu pie varas, par spēkiem, kas pārspēja pat pašu briesmīgāko no Tumšajiem Burvjiem – pašu Grindevaltu. Vientiešu ģimenēs dzimušie studenti laiku pa laikam tika izsaukti ārā no klasēm, lai atgrieztos mājās apraudāt kādu no tuviniekiem. Alise klausījās tai visā no sava patvēruma starp uzticamajiem augiem, un glāstīja to trīcošās lapas ar saviem maigajiem pirkstiem, līdz, dienu pirms izlaiduma, izsauca arī viņu. Tas bija tik netaisnīgi, viņa pie sevis domāja, klausoties Profesores Asnītes neveiklajos mēģinājumos mierināt viņu, ka bija pieticis tikai ar vientiešu vecmāmiņu, lai tiktu nogalināts viņas mīļotais tēvs (tikai par to ka piedzimis ar jauktām asinīm) un māte (aizgājusi pēc pašas vēlēšanās, nespējot pārdzīvot šķiršanās sāpes).

Un Alise raudāja asaras uz to pleca, kas nāca viņu mierināt – uz Asnītes, uz Frenka un Frenka mātes - un visi tie bija zaļā krāsā.

Zaļā krāsā bija arī apmetnis, ko Alise valkāja strādājot kā Aurors. Karam vēršoties plašumā, radās arvien lielāks pieprasījums pēc burvjiem, kas spētu radīt dziednieciskas un atjaunojošas mikstūras un uzlējumus, pretindes visdažādākajām indēm un ievainojumiem. Alise bija prasmīga, lai arī ne izcila mikstūru brūvētāja, taču viņas patiesais spēks slēpās augu kolekcionēšanā un sagatavošanā. Drīz vien viņu sāka sūtīt uz visbīstamākajām un Ienaidniekam vistuvākajām vietām ievākt ārkārtīgi retus un vērtīgus augus, parasti nozīmējot vēl vienu Auroru par piesedzēju, un kaut kā Frenks vienmēr pamanījās būt šis te otrais Aurors.

Un Alise skatījās viņam acīs, kad pēc kārtējās ekspedīcijas, kurā viņi par mata tiesu bija palikuši dzīvi, viņš stostoties izspieda no sevis lūgumu, un viņa, nervozi patrinusi zaļo zāli ar savu zaļo kurpi, teica – jā.

Zaļā krāsa mirdzēja Lilijas Poteres acīs, un tā bija pirmā lieta, ko Alise ievēroja ieradusies pirmajā Fēniksa Ordeņa sanāksmē. Viņa tik tikko atcerējās šo meiteni no Cūkkārpas laikiem, jo Alise bija bijusi dažus gadus vecāka, taču savā ziņā Lilija tagad bija viņu iedzinusi. Viņas abas gaidīja bērnu. Un viņām abām bija jādzemdē aptuveni tai pašā laikā. Alise pa ausu galam klausījās Potera draugu izteiktajos viegli rupjajos jokos, sēžot ar vienu roku kā sargājot pāri piebriedušajam vēderam, un tad pamanīja ka Lilija dara tāpat.

Un Alise uzsmaidīja otrajai meitenei un pie sevis pabrīnījās, diez vai Lilija jūt to pašu brīnišķīgo sajūtu radot sevī jaunu dzīvību nākamajai paaudzei.

Zaļa krāsa bija nāves lāstam, kad kādā oktobra dienā Alise izdzirda par abu Poteru nāvi. Viņa skuma pēc saviem draugiem, sēžot zaļajā zālē kamēr blakus Nevils rotaļājās ar puķēm. Tas bija netaisnīgi, ka kāds, kas bija tik dzīvs un enerģisks un laimes pārpilns kā Lilija, tiktu tā nežēlīgi nopļauts, kā puķe norauta no stiebra, pirms pienācis viņas laiks novīst un nobirt. Alise brīnījās, kas gan noticis ar to bērnu, ar Lilijas bērnu, kam arī bija viņa mātes zaļās acis bet kurš tās nekad varbūt neatcerēsies.

Un Alise piespieda savu pašas bērnu pie krūtīm un pateicās brīnumam, ka viņam nekad nenāksies pārciest tādu likteni, tagad, kad Voldemorts bija pagalam.

Zaļā ir krāsa, kas klāj sienas istabai, kurā Alise šobrīd guļ, dienu un nakti. Ozolkoka paneļi ap viņas gultu ir pārklāti ar augu, koku un puķu zīmējumiem. Un blakus viņas gultai uz galdiņa stāv apaļi māla podi ar augiem, un pie katra skaidrā rokrakstā pielikta zīmīte ar šī auga nosaukumu. Mediburvji nāk un iet, tērpušies savos zaļajos halātos, daži apstājas lai pārliecinātos ka ar Alisi vai ar to vīru, kas klusi guļ viņai blakus, viss ir kārtībā, bet vairums vienkārši paiet garām. Un vēl dažreiz pie viņas atnāk veca sieviete tērpusies garā sūnu zaļā tērpā, un atved sev līdzi brūnmatainu apaļvaidzi puisēnu.

Un katru reizi, kad viņa ierauga viņu, Alise cīnās ar to miglu, kas ir ietvērusi viņas prātu, lai pasniegtu viņam vienkāršu dāvanu – zaļu košļājamās gumijas ietinamo papīriņu.

Un viņa cer, ar visu to kas vēl palicis pāri no viņas sadragātā prāta, ka viņš beidzot sapratīs, ko tas nozīmē, un sapratīs viņas dzīvi – pavadītu zem zaļās krāsas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nevila māte pasniedz viņam zaļu košļenes papīriņu katru reizi, kad viņš apciemo viņu Svētā Mungo patversmē. Šis ir stāsts, kas mēģina izskaidrot to. Paldies, ka izlasījāt. Lūdzu, atrakstiet man un apsakiet savas domas.


End file.
